Siblings
by Flyergen
Summary: Who is this strange girl that looks eerily similar to Inuyasha? And how can she have a gunshot wound in the feudal era?
1. Dragon Girl

This was inspired by a reoccurring dream and watching Inuyasha for almost ten years :D only to move onto the manga when adult swim ran out of new episodes. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least not until my mutant gerbil army is released in Tokyo. Just kidding, Mrs. Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest, chasing after a silver-haired figure. Kagome had glanced at the girl and seen what appeared to be a gunshot wound, but that was impossible...wasn't it? The girl had hair strikingly similar to Inuyasha's silver locks. She called out but the girl ran away. Kagome pursued without so much as telling her friends what she was doing but they followed due to the sense of urgency.

Finally the chase came to an end when the girl whipped around on the opposite edge of a field. Kagome stopped at the other side, not wanting to get too close.

"Go away or I'll shoot." The strange girl called, a bow aimed at Kagome. The girl wore a filthy pair of jeans that had been ripped to shreds from the knee down and a raggedy hoodie worn to the point of holes in some places. Her hair was matted with dirt but it was obviously the same figure Kagome had followed. Inuyasha noticed here attire was from Kagome's time. That was also when he noticed her injury. _She must be pretty strong to weld a bow with an injury like that. Most humans would be crying in pain._

"This is your final warning, leave or I'll fire."

Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome. _I don't care how strong she is she better not threaten Kagome again!_ A wind rushed by him and he had to close his eyes against the rush of air. When he opened his eyes an Asian dragon crouched between him and the girl. Miroku and Sango bowed low as Shippo stared up in awe. The dragon's ruby scales sparkled like gems and his horns were those of a stag. Both the human and demon blood in Inuyasha told him to bow before the mythical creature. He grimaced as his defiant streak slowly deserted him.

"If you value your life, do not harm this child. She is under my care and I will punish those who bring misfortune to her."

Inuyasha dared to reply, "Kagome just wants to help her."

Behind the dragon the girl fell to a knee, clutching her arm. Her body begged her to cry out but she clenched her teeth to stifle her scream.

Kagome found the courage to confirm his words, "She needs help."

The dragon held up a claw to Inuyasha and swiveled his head to face Kagome. Kagome was uncomfortable as she felt the dragon gaze into her soul. After what seemed an eternity he nodded and stood aside. Kagome had just approached the girl when she let out the low feral snarl of a beast. The girl looked up and Kagome was shocked to find eyes the same golden shade as the dragon's and Inuyasha's.

The mythical protector sensed her unease and moved beside the girl to allow her to lean on him. His movements were off a bit and he seemed pained as he layed down. Kagome walked forward again, this time without incident, determined to help the silver-haired teen. The girl relaxed against the dragon's side as Kagome tended to her arm.

"How did you get hurt with a dragon protecting you?" Kagome asked calmly.

"I'm sure you still manage to get injured with your mate watching over you," her tone still held a hint of bitterness but she had begun to calm down.

"My mate?"

The girl nodded her head toward the half demon that stared at her curiously. He glanced away for a moment though, when she gestured to him. Kagome noticed the odd way they looked at one another in that second their eyes met. She chose this moment, because the girl was distracted, to use the tip of an arrow to pry out the bullet. The girl flinched hard but stayed quiet. Kagome quickly pocketed the metal projectile.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha. We're just friends."

The girl huffed. "Keh." Kagome patted her shoulder when she finished. The girl flexed her arm and smiled at Kagome's handy work. "Thank you. My name is Kame."

"I'm Kagome. You're not from here, are you?"

"Where is here? _When_ is here?"

"You're in the feudal era."

"Like the 1800's?"

"I guess. Are you from the continent?"

"Where?"

"China."

"No, I'm from America."

"Oh."

Kame changed the subject, "Will you take a look at Kai? I'm worried about his chest." She rubbed the scales behind her affectionately.

Kagome nodded and stood in front of the magical serpent. "May I look at your injury?" she asked with a respectful voice.

"If you wish." He indicated a patch of scales on his upper body.

"Oh my!"

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha had been listening carefully as he watched them.

They stared in shook at the gaping hole in his breast. The edges were ragged and covered in both dried and fresh blood, disguised from afar by his crimson pelt.

"My wound is fatal. I used the most of my strength to transport Kame here. I am afraid my time is near."

Kagome stroked his cheek, no longer afraid but full of pity for this great and kind beast. He nodded once more before turning to his ward.

"I must leave you now, young one." Kame gulped and blinked hard to hold back tears. "Do not fear, for I have left you with a wonderful gift." She hugged him as a single tear broke free and streamed down her face.

"Please, you can't abandon me like everyone else. I need you, Kai."

Kai stepped away and began to take wingless flight. He called from the air, "Look to the stars and know you are never alone." As he soared into heaven his words echoed. "You are never alone..."

After listening to the fading goodbye Kame ran into the forest, running remarkably fast for a mere human. Kagome stepped forward but hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha was clearly sympathetic and the others had no idea how close to home the situation hit.

"But..."

"That girl just wants to be left alone. Even if you found her she would just run off again."

The group carried on with solemn expressions. Sometime later they rested for the night around a campfire. The mood was sad and no one spoke. The silence carried Kagome's thoughts back to Kame. _She's not even from Japan. Kame must feel so lost and alone. "Please, you can't abandon me like everyone else." She _is _alone. How sad... I wonder why she had a bullet in her arm._

"You guys need to get some sleep," with that Inuyasha took his outlook position in a branch overlooking his friends. _I should have known she didn't smell like that. Why did I assume it was all her blood?_ He jumped silently down from the tree and made his way across the campsite.

Kagome stirred as he walked by. "Inu...?"

He crouched beside her when she sat up. "Go to sleep Kagome. I'll be back soon."

"What's wrong, is it a demon?" Now she was fully awake.

"Uh, no. Don't worry."

"You're going to check on Kame, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I want to come with you."

"No, stay here."

"Are you sure?" She placed a hand on his shoulder; lending support because she guessed how Kame must reminded him of his childhood.

He lightly covered her hand with his own. "I'm sure." He stared into her chocolate eyes then withdrew his hand and walked away. He paused and whispered to her over his shoulder, "I gotta find her, Kagome."

* * *

That's all folks! Any theories as to who Kame really is? Is she a sister, reincarnation, bringer of the evil gerbil army? Please tell me what you think.


	2. Halfbreed

Inuyasha followed her scent and found Kame sitting by the bone eater's well. She was sitting back and cradling her bandaged arm. Her nose twitched but her eyes stayed closed. "Inuyasha, I know it's you. Come on out."

Her voice made his ear twitch as her nose had. He came and looked at her face closely and sniffed her curiously. She only smelt half-human, the other half he couldn't quite indentify. Kame opened her eyes to find his face only an inch or so from hers. He continued to stare, making her uncomfortable, breaking his gaze only when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'll get you somethin' to eat. Stay here." The half-demon flexed his clawed hand and grinned as he entered the forest. Soon he returned with several demon parts under his arm. She watched as he made a fire and chopped the parts up easily with his sharp nails. He then jammed a stick through each piece of meat and stuck the other in into the ground near the fire. Inuyasha stared at the stars, lost in thought until his nose told him the meal was done and he handed a piece to Kame. She took it with a confused expression. "You're supposed to eat it dummy," there was no hostility but a hint of amusement.

Kame nodded and took a small test bite before smiling. She wolfed down the food like she hadn't had a decent meal in years. He handed her another portion warning, "Don't eat too fast or you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He shook his head in agreement. His voice was gentle as he asked, "So you're from Kagome's time, eh?"

"When is Kagome from?"

"I'm not really for sure. There are places called sk-ooels and things called crawrs."

"You mean schools and cars?"

"Yes!"

"Then probably. I'm not from Japan though, I'm from America."

"You mean the continent?"

"It's on the other side of the world from the continent."

"Oh. How'd ya get here?"

"Kai was disguised as a human and asked me to come with him. I had nothing to lose so I took his hand. Then we winded up here and were attacked by a demon. That's how Kai got hurt."

"A demon? What was his name? Think Kame!"

"He called himself Naraku."

Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. His ear flicked when she inhaled sharply.

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing."

Her hand turned into a fist and she clenched her teeth. Inuyasha stood. "What is Kame?"

"I'm...fine." She had started panting and sweating.

"What's wrong, Kame?" he inquired forcefully.

"It's just... my arm. No problem. Only a scratch"

He ignored her words and grabbed below and above the wound, carefully checking over it. "I think it's infected."

"I'm okay."

"I'm taking you to Kaede." Before she could object he had taken her into his arms and was speeding through the trees toward the village.

"I had no idea ye had siblings other than Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha sat close by, strangely protective of this girl. "She's not my sister."

Kaede rubbed a wet cloth across Kame's arm, cleaning it out gently. "Are ye sure? She has your silver hair, your claws, ye even have the same eyes. T'would not surprise me if ye shared other traits as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ye said she passed off her pain as nothing more than a scratch. In that respect ye are both hardy and stubborn."

He huffed. "Keh."

"Why not get some rest? Sunrise is soon."

"I'll be fine."

The elderly woman sighed heavily, mumbling something about children and no respect. She excused herself saying, "I've another patient to tend. Young girl fell, was horrible-"

"Alright alright. Quit yapping and go... do whatever it is that needs doin."

When he was sure she was gone he stared down at Kame. She shivered and he immediately searched the hut for a blanket. _Come on, aren't old people supposed to get cold easily? Where are all the damn blankets?_ Finding none he took off his shirt and placed it over her curled up figure. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled. Quickly, he glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. Inuyasha sat, giving up leaning against the wall for a spot near Kame.

Inuyasha was woken by the sound of shuffling footsteps. "I brought ye some blankets." Kaede proffered the items and he put on his shirt, hurriedly re-covering Kame afterward. Kaede made a face Inuyasha couldn't quite read but she remained silent. Outside the birds chirped in the morning light.

"Mm Kai... no don't.... don't go.... I need you... don't...please."

Inuyasha shook her softly. "Kame. It's okay."

"Inu...yasha?"

"It was only a dream."

"Where's Kai?"

He grimaced. "That part wasn't just a dream."

The silver-haired girl bit her lip hard, drawing blood.

"Don't do that." He gently wedged a claw beneath her fang, pulling her lip from its grasp. She looked up in shock, wanting both to pull away from this stranger and to hug him as she once had someone else. She blocked that memory out but fought back tears. Her blood soaked lip quivered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. I'll never let Naraku hurt you again."

"Are you sure about this Inu?"

The half demon turned around and beamed at her, "'Course I'm sure. Kags'ill love you." He tugged at her uninjured arm.

His friends' campsite from the night before was the same minus a fire and sleeping bags. Instead his friends were seated and waiting for him. He and Kame strolled into camp as if she had always been part of their group.

"Guys this is-"

"Kagome!" exclaimed a smoke tornado that cleared to reveal Koga the wolf demon. Inuyasha was about to growl until he heard someone doing just that! He glanced at Koga. Would that wolf dare growl at him? But when he looked at him he saw that he was fearfully staring at Kame. Koga's features cooled and switched to amusement.

"So the mutt has a sister. Too bad she looks just like you."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and Kame snarled and bared her teeth.

"Ha the little mutt even has your fangs. Boy -" He was cut off as the subject of his laughter lunged at him. He didn't expect it and she managed to slash his cheek.

"Ah, not the face! You little-"

"Say another word and you'll never speak again!" Inuyasha was so enraged that his eyes had become red and faint markings appeared on his face, growing ever stronger. Koga faltered then, forgetting all about Kagome, turned tail and sped away.

Kagome took a small step toward him. "Inuyasha?"

He blinked and was back to normal. "What is it Kagome?"

"What happened?"

"What always happens when that mangy wolf shows up. I got angry."

"Inuyasha you were transforming."

Confusion plastered his features. "I what?"

"Your eyes were solid red and strange scar looking things appeared on your face, Inu."

The others nodded then together they glanced at her as they realized she was using a nickname.

"Oh, this is Kame. I don't know if all of you heard her name the first time or not." Kirara mewed cheerfully and rubbed against her leg.

She bent down to stroke the twin-tail. "Hello Kirara." The girl crouched to get down on Kiara's level. The demon meowed happily and Kame listened intently. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I found this in the forest. I believe it's yours." She offered a red handkerchief to the cat. She sniffed it once then ran around Kame's legs. "Stay still so I can put it back on you." She laughed, picking her up and tying it around her neck. "There you go." She noticed everyone staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was caught up in our conversation."

Sango asked, "You can hear Kirara?"

"Of course, can't you?"

"No, none of us can."

"Perhaps it was Kai's dragon magic," Miroku figured.

"Could you do this sort of thing before?"

"Not that I can remember, but that life seems so far away now."

The small fox demon who had been watching now peered up at her. "I'm Shippo and this is Sango and Miroku."

"Hello, little one. Hello Sango and Miroku."

"Oh yes I'm a demon slayer and Kirara is mine."

"So she says."

"What else did she say?"

"That you're the best partner she's had since her original."

"Who was that?"

"She didn't say the name but she mentioned something about the creator of the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha explained to me earlier about the shards."

"The creator of the Sacred Jewel." They gasped at the cat. She licked her paw and tilted her head to one side at them.

After a moment of silence Miroku introduced himself and told her about his wind tunnel which led to Sango telling the story of her past experiences with Naraku.

_I realize now why Inu reacted the way he did._

"Hey, Kame, are you Inuyasha's sister?" Shippo asked after bounding into her arms.

Miroku commented, "I've always been wondering that."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you look alike and kinda act alike."

"What do you mean, Shippo?"

"You both have silver hair and gold eyes, and sharp claws, and you both growl at Koga."

"Well, when I touched Kai's hand my hair turned silver and my eyes changed color."

"and everything else?" he sure was fishing for answers today.

"I suppose they're both for the same reason. After my parents were killed my brother and I were kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live on the streets. We had to fight stray animals for our food."

The little fox demon wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his fist. "That's such a sad story!"

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said. The others gathered around her.

Sango placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "You said brother. Is he still back in your time?"

"No, well I guess he is," Kame's eyes glazed over, "He was killed about a month ago."

Sango hugged her new friend. Shippo moved to her shoulder with Kirara on her other, nuzzling her neck.

"Enough touchy feely. Let's go." Kagome turned to glare at the half demon until she saw the smile that brightened his features. Kame pulled away and darted in front of Inuyasha. He tousled her hair as she passed. She hissed playfully and swatted at him, much like a kitten. He growled and swatted back but she darted away from his grasp.

"Let's go. Come on, Brother."


End file.
